Harry Potter meets The Fosters
by TeamEthanBenny
Summary: What if Hermione Granger wasn't Hermione Granger but Hermione Potter and that she and Harry were twins? What if Harry was placed in a foster home with Hermione after Lily and James' death along with three other children? What if Lily and James hadn't been killed by Voldemort but had died from a different cause? And what if their foster family had two moms? I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Note: I know that the Potterverse is based in the UK and The Fosters is in the states but since this is an AU there will be lots of changes such as Hogwarts being in the states and such. Yes I already know of the age differences but again it's an AU. Please note: Lots of characters being OOC.

Plot: What if Hermione Granger wasn't Hermione Granger but Hermione Potter and that she and Harry were twins? What if Harry was placed in a foster home with Hermione after Lily and James' death along with three other children? What if Lily and James hadn't been killed by Voldemort but had died from a different cause? And what if their foster family had two moms along with a father figure and a mother figure?

Summer. The time of year where Hermione and Harry Potter could have fun with no rules holding them down. At least, any their moms hadn't set for them. With light streaming in through the window into the bedroom belonging to foster sisters Hermione Potter, Callie Jacob and Mariana Foster, and the sound of their foster mom, Steph's, biological son, Brandon playing his guitar in the next door bedroom, the 15,and 16year olds began to wake up. The one who hadn't woken up even with the strumming of the guitar next door was the 17 year old witch. How she was able to sleep through all the noise from the room next door along with the pounding on the washroom door down the hall was a mystery to Mariana and Callie.

"Mione, wake up! We have to get ready for work!" Groaned Mariana as she threw a pillow across the room, hitting the eldest sister on the shoulder. The only response given was a a glare through half closed eyes before the young witch rolled onto her opposite side. With a sigh, they left her to sleep as they headed down for breakfast. Their brothers, Brandon, Mariana's twin brother Jesus(pronounced HAY-SOOS), Callies 13 year old brother Jude and Harry sat with their fosters moms Steph and Lena. "Harry, can you please go wake your sister up? She won't budge for us." Callie yawned, sitting at the table. With a nod, Harry went up to the room only to find Hermione already awake with a letter from the Weasley family and Hedwig sitting on the window sill.

_Harry and Hermione,_

_ We'd like to officially invite you to attend Billy and Fleur's wedding. The ceremony will be held at the end of Augest, a week before you are to return to Hogwarts at the Burrow. It would mean alot if you both could make it. Also I'd like to thank you for your parents agreement to take in Fred and George for the summer to assist them in learn the muggle culture. It is quite appriciated. Ron and Ginny both have not stopped crying all morning. I suppose they will be missing their brothers alot more than they thought. Please reply before july 22nd for the RSVP to attend the wedding. _

_With love,_

_ Molly Weasley._

As she finished reading the letter with her brother reading over her shoulder, both finally glanced to the other and sighed. "I suppose you'll be expecting them to room with me and Jude?" Harry asked with complete dread over the up coming pranks. "Well you only have one spare bed, so does Brandon and Jesus." She replied with a shrug as she replied to the RSVP while Harry fed Hedwig. After she was fed, the snow white owl sent the letter back to the burrow as the twins went to have breakfast. Though the summer only just began, they knew it would be a long summer. A summer full of pranks and, for Hermione though completely unknown at the time, a summer of finding love in an unexpected place.

That night, after Hermione finished closing up the diner she worked at with Brandon's father, Mike's, new wife, she arrived home only to come face to face with the Weasley twins having a stare down contest with Jesus, Brandon and Harry. Only did they look after was when the door opened and the tired witch walked in. The five boys went to speak but seeing the glare on her face shut them all up. "Damn. Did it just drop to sub zero in here?" George joked which resulted in an eye roll and ice cold glare. "Eric dumped me over text this morning and decideds to come to the diner with his new girlfriend." She uttered as she removed her coat and hung it up before taking her phone from her back pocket and turned it on all while walking into the kitchen where the rest of the family was ready for dinner.

"Eric?" Fred asked Harry as all the boys sat at the table. "This d-bag she was dating. We all hated him." Mariana explained which made the Weasley twins to nod in understanding. During the rest of dinner and the coarse of the night, Lena and Steph asked about the twins, getting to know them along with explaining the rules of the house. "Everyone in the house has a curfew. Unless you have a job where you work late, you will need to be inside the house by 8:30. Bed time is whenever you wish but you must be in your rooms by 9 and need to be considerate of your roommates which for George, will be Jesus and Brandon. For you, Fred, will be Harry and Jude. If you wish to leave the house for a walk after curfew, you will need to tell either myself or Lena. If we are both alseep or for Steph at work, leave a note on the message board. Same thing during the day." Lena explained. "You both will be taught and shown around by Harry and Hermione. At the end of the summer professor McGonagal will come here to administer a test to ensue you have learned and risen your grade to pass to the next school level." Steph added.

Later that night, Hermione we to leave for a walk only to run into one of the twins outside who was just leaving for a walk himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Later that night, Hermione we to leave for a walk only to run into one of the twins outside who was just leaving for a walk himself._

"Hey. Sorry." The twin appologized after he and Hermione ran into each other. Due to the darkness, she couldn't tell which twin it was. "It's fine. What are you doing out so late anyway?" She questioned while zipping her hoodie up. It was a surprisingly chilly yet beautiful night. The sky was clear and the stars shone bright while the wind gently blew past them. Through the quiet night, they could hear the sound of the ocean a few blocks away."Just out for a walk. Wanna join?" The twin asked in a jokingly flirtaious tone, giving away which one he was. With an eye roll, the two began to walk. At first they were in silence, however something kept creeping into Fred's thoughts. "So what happened between you and Eric?" He asked before he could stop the question. With a sigh, Hermione began explaining what exactly happened.

"Eric and I hadn't been close in a while. He kept accusing me of cheating on him while at Hogwarts even after i explained it never happened. He didn't believe me so he decided if I was apparently cheating, he would cheat as well. After i spoke to him about it, he ignored everything I said and went out with a different girl to a party where they slept together, got drunk and called me after wards to tell me, well, basically that I was worthless, unwanted and that it was no wonder why I was put into a foster home." She spoke out without even a look towards him. "I took it long enough before I told him we were over. He apparently thought we were still together because while I was out to lunch with Jesus a couple days ago after getting home from Hogwarts, Eric saw us, called me a two timing bitch and dumped me in front of the whole diner." She ended with a hint of laughter in her tone.

"Seriously?" Fred asked in shock. He was ready to knock that guy sensless but before he could say anything or do anything else, they stopped walking and talking when they heard a familiar voice. Walking around the corner, they came to a stop when they saw Harry sitting on the grass in the park, holding hands and cuddling with a boy Fred didn't recognize. Hermione, at first didn't know who it was but once she heard his voice she knew it was the older brother of Jude's friend, Connor. "Is that Harry? Cuddling with a guy?" Fred quietly asked. Hermione always knew her brother wasn't straight though she never told anyone. She wanted him to. She just never knew who he was dating. "Yea." She replied as the two teenaged boys shared a kiss.

As the two boys got up to leave the park, Fred and Hermione left from their spot so they wouldn't be caught. When they got back to the house, they decided not to speak of it anymore that nightand both headed to their respective rooms. Nearly all night, niether could sleep as they only kept thinking about what they found out about Harry.

~I'm sorry it was a short chapter but I'm wanting each odd numbered chapter to be of the day time and each even number to be of the night. I'd like to give credit to member Zak saturday 1 for the idea of have Harry be gay and be in a relationship with Connor's brother.~


End file.
